How to Make a Weasley Jealous
by pagesinthewind
Summary: "Fred Weasley and Hermione Granger were in love with each other. Unfortunately, they were the only two people in the whole of Hogwarts who didn't realize that the feeling was mutual." Luckily Hermione has a plan.


Disclaimer or whatever. If I owned it Fred would've never died and I would've never let them make Snape cry memories in the movie! Gag. This applies to this entire story, if there is another chapter, I'm not disclaiming it again.

Author's Note: This is written by an American. So I'm not going to try to make it sound British or anything, you've been warned, there will be no snogging or mates in this story, I may use "fancy," but that's about it. My first real fanfic, hope you enjoy it.+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Fred Weasley and Hermione Granger were in love with each other. Unfortunately, they were the only two people in the whole of Hogwarts who didn't realize that the feeling was mutual. So Hermione, who was done waiting for and crying over Weasley boys, had a plan to get Fred to fall for her, which was unnecessary. But of course, she didn't know that.

Stage one was to get him to _really_ notice her. The plan included a stunning dress, the upcoming masquerade dance, and George. She was taking a pretty big risk with stage one, but if it worked the way she hoped it would, It would be worth it.

"Hello Fred, George," she said, correctly addressing each twin as they turned to face her. "Now I know the two of you are practically attached at the hip, but…Fred, I was wondering," Fred's heart skipped a beat as he stared hopefully into her warm chocolate eyes. Hermione took his stare as a good sign, she seemed to have captured his interest, but her seeking out the Weasley twins was an oddity, so she didn't get her hopes up too much. "I was wondering if I could have a word alone with…George," she strategically added pauses to build the anticipation, or to delude herself into believing there was any anticipation. She had a perfectly measured smile on her face, just a tad embarrassed and hopeful , and Fred Weasley, who had been waiting for Hermione to ask for a word alone with _him,_ was so startled that he actually shouted "No!"

George let out a hearty laugh and Hermione, slightly taken aback, and wondering whether this was a good or bad sign, just shrugged and preceded with her plan. "Alright then, " she said slowly glancing at Fred a moment and then fixing her gaze on George, where her eyes flitted from his laughing blue eyes down to his shoes, and asked, "George, w-will you, go to the dance…with me?"

Both the twin's jaws dropped, but George, being the twin who hadn't just had his heart stomped on, regained the ability of thought first and promptly grabbed Hermione's hand and twirled her into his chest and replied, "I would love to." And then in true Weasley twin fashion brought her knuckles to his lips and kissed them. Hermione giggled, again with the perfect coating of embarrassment, and hurried on her way leaving a still speechless Fred and a hysterical George in her wake.

As she skipped away she thought about how lucky it was that everyone seemed to be under the impression that she was a terrible liar and therefore couldn't act to save her life, which as you may've guessed by now is very untrue.

Back in the corridor she had just vacated Fred was finally able to realize that he needed to breathe, and the oxygen brought enough clarity for him to realize that he should be very upset with his twin right now. "George! How could you do that to me? You know how much I like her." He started out shouting, but ended up muttering the last bit.

"Relax Brother, " said George placing a comforting hand on his twin's shoulder, attempting to reign in his laughter, "I'm not going to the dance with her."

"But you just said-"

"C'mon Freddie. We weren't born twins for nothing."

Fred felt a spark of hope but, "she can tell us apart," he muttered although the thought of dancing with Hermione had rooted itself in his mind so thoroughly that he knew he wasn't willing to just give it up.

"No worries. We can-"

"No potions Georgie…" Fred sighed.

"I was _gonna_ say we could wear the same outfit, she'll go with me, but we'll switch so often, and we'll tease her and mess with her and by the end of the night we'll have her so dizzy she'll _want _to kiss you!" George shouted encouragingly and although it wasn't the most thoroughly thought through plan, with a bit of tweaking Fred was sure they could make it work. His heart squeezed when George actually suggested that sometime in the next 48 hours Hermione's lips could be on his.

In her fifth year Hermione had become more open to casual touch. In previous years she would hardly ever even hug her very best friends, and to most people it appeared that she had just grown up, but she hadn't just gotten over it. She had made a conscious decision to start being more touchy after noticing that the twins were the same with everyone, but her. They'd casually throw their arms over any nearby friend, male or female, and constantly ruffled the hair of those they'd just pranked (if they were safe to touch, that is).

So Hermione attributed her lack of contact with them to the fact that she openly expressed her discomfort around physical touch. And after coming to this conclusion she decided to open up a bit just for the possibility that it would lead to more contact with Fred. She started to run her fingers through people's hair, Ron when he actually attempted to do his work, Harry when he was worrying, Neville when he just couldn't get something in class. She'd lean close to people as she walked with them and they'd eventually take the last step for her, throwing an arm around her shoulders or waist or just plain linking arms as they walked along. She started sitting closer, and was often pulled into her friends laps, it was all simple and casual and the touch was actually comforting.

Eventually the twins took notice and tore down the walls they'd put up to avoid making Hermione uncomfortable. They, or actually George started to treat her just as he would treat anyone else, with his teasing and flirting and arm firmly around her. Fred was perplexed that he was now allowed to be near his crush, the distance had dulled his feelings and up 'til this point he had denied them, but there was no going back now. He would brush the back of his hand against hers, he would covertly twist his fingers through her curls when he had his arm around her shoulders and he was even brave enough to occasionally stroke her cheek, always just once and he was gone practically the moment it happened.

Almost every night after all the studying was done and the homework finished Hermione would hang out with Harry, Ginny, Ron, Neville, the twins and occasionally the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. They would all just talk and unwind and afterwards there was almost always the chance to run her fingers through Fred's hair in what she hoped seemed like just a friendly goodnight. (It certainly should seem just friendly because she was careful to give a similar goodnight to George and all the other boys-the girls all got hugs).

So tonight, the night before the Masquerade, Hermione sat on her usual couch, where she'd normally be joined by Ginny, Harry, and Ron, where she'd normally play with Ginny's hair and have one or both of the boys' arms thrown across her shoulders. Some nights Ginny would attempt to braid her hair, or on nights when hair wasn't being played with she might have Harry's head or Ron's legs across her lap.

But tonight, was not like any of those nights. Tonight she did not sit next to Harry or Ginny or even Ron, as opposed to sitting on the opposite couch like they normally did the twins seated themselves on either side of Hermione and the three they'd replaced confusedly placed themselves on the twins usual couch next to Neville Longbottom who seemed pleased with this rearrangement (he was usually the victim of the twins pranks during these nightly chats).

"Hello!" She shouted when she realized who was next to her, she couldn't help being surprised, she hadn't counted on this and though she was pleased with it, she hadn't really formulated a plan on how to act between now and the dance, she'd been so busy planning ways to make Fred notice her, to make him so jealous of his brother he'd grab her in his arms and-

She pulled her thoughts from fantasy. "Hello Granger" they said in unison as George pulled her into his side and feeling bold she leaned heavily into his shoulder and smiled up at him as she dropped her feet onto Fred's lap pretending not to notice him and just making herself comfortable. She felt George's chest jump a little as he tried and failed to suppress a laugh.

Fred meanwhile was intoxicated even by the simple act of her feet placed on his lap, he wanted to run his fingers over her bare calves, but he was quickly distracted by jealousy as he noticed her crazy curls tickling his brother's chin.

The night wore on simply after that, Hermione in her established position, the others comfortable enough on their couch, everyone talking and laughing. Eventually Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, and Katie Bell joined them and now with so many females present the conversation turned to the masquerade and dresses and dancing with a handsome stranger. It came up that Hermione would be going with George which half the group was already aware of, but came as a real surprise to those who hadn't.

And when they we're all gasping and squealing over this new development (although they'd all been sure it was _Fred_ that Hermione fancied) George kissed Hermione on the top of the head and Fred winced.

When conversation was waning and eyelids were growing heavy Fred gave into temptation and started to casually stroke Hermione's calves, Hermione, who was tracing her fingers over George's chest and humming softly just moments before she fell asleep.

Eventually everyone went up to bed and when they noticed that Hermione had actually fallen asleep and wasn't just resting her eyes, Fred offered to carry her up to her room before remembering about the enchanted stairs, he picked her up in his arms. Unfortunately he was reminded of the enchantment when he stepped up a couple steps and then slid backwards miraculously keeping his balance and not waking Hermione.

He sighed when he lost the contact, missing the weight of her against his chest when Angelina kindly offered to take Hermione up, if he was really _so_worried about waking her. A knowing smile curved her lips as she took the younger witch in her arms and noted the melancholy look on her ex's face.

Hermione woke the next morning with a sigh saying goodbye to the dream she'd had of being cradled in Fred's arms and smiled, because she was pretty sure she hadn't been dreaming when he'd stroked her leg. Today was the day, she was throwing her plan out the window. She wasn't going to wait for Fred to fall for her, she was ready to throw herself at him and hope for the best.

Fred awoke with a sigh of his own knowing he would have to watch the woman he loved swooning over his twin. But a smile tugged at his lips as he recalled their plan to get Hermione into his arms by the end of the night.

When Hermione literally ran into him at the portrait hole he had to conjure up every ounce of restraint to keep from wrapping her in his arms and never letting go. Hermione who had made the resolve to give up every pretense was smiling ear to ear and if possible she smiled even wider when she'd noticed who it was she'd run into.

"Fred!" she yelped excitedly, and if it hadn't been so shrill Fred might have noticed the openly adoring tone, but he could delude himself into believing that it was nothing but surprise. She was seconds away from spilling her heart out, smiling up at him without any hesitation in her expression. And then Fred ripped the world out from under her feet.

"You know Hermione, you and George really do make a great match. Never would've thought it, but watching you two last night," he smiled ruefully, "you make the perfect couple."

Of course Fred didn't believe this. Somehow it could make sense in his mind that he and Hermione would be the perfect couple, while his twin, the person most like him in the world, and Hermione were the worst couple imaginable. But he was too focused on his plans for tonight, he didn't even think what he was saying would register with her, he didn't think it really mattered so long as he won her tonight. He didn't even notice that her smile had shrunk to half its original size as she muttered thanks and brushed past him, he was so busy worrying about tonight.

_Tonight will be the night_, he prayed while Hermione worried.

What had she been thinking; of course Fred wouldn't be jealous. Why had she ever imagined he could fall for her and now it was even worse because he thought she should be with George. Of course Hermione got the feeling George knew what was going on more or less. He'd laughed after agreeing to go with her and he'd laughed when he'd pulled her against him and he's also laughed when he'd kissed her head.

At least one thing was for sure, she wouldn't be breaking George's heart any time soon.

All the planning and plotting in the world couldn't have prepared Fred for Hermione in that dress. He saw her as the crowds parted. She was wearing a peach dress that ruffled around her knees, there was a light silver lace spider-webbing over the bodice, her mask was feathered and the exposed skin around her eyes, that the mask didn't cover, was all painted a charcoal grey giving them a deep shimmering look. Her lips were full and pink and she was arm in arm with his brother who had worn the same tux and simple black mask.

The plan was simple enough, they'd keep her on her toes trading her back and forth and at the end of the night Fred would go in for the kill, or kiss rather, and Hermione would be his. Okay so they hadn't really hammered out any details Fred had spent his time "planning" fantasizing and worrying.

And rightfully so, the first time they switched George left to get them punch and Fred came back with the punch, Hermione teased him about trying to steal her. She had no idea how right she was. The second time George had sent Hermione into a deathly twirl and Fred had replaced him when she spun back, Hermione teased him about George being a better dance. The third time Fred was starting to give up and expected Hermione to deny him when he walked up to where George had left her sitting. But she didn't and they made it through the whole song, doing that odd teenager bouncing thing that was accepted as dancing to a rather upbeat song. After it a slow song started, but before he could grab her close in his arms a question popped out of Fred's mouth. "You know who I am, right?"

He didn't know what he'd expected her to say, but if he imagined he'd surprised it was nothing to how she made him feel, "course I do Fred, you don't stare at my breasts nearly as much as George does." And she smiled.

Fred's cheeks went scarlet.

"That's cuz Freddy here's more interested in your eyes. Strange I know, but he's been going on and on about them. And while I appreciate your eyes the normal amount I also appreciate that dress," George teased as his eyes rather obviously roamed back down to her cleavage.

"George!" Fred hissed angrily at his brother, trying to mask his embarrassment.

Hermione on the other hand was giving Fred a calculating look. She'd imagined that the twins antics tonight were supposed to be some sort of joke or test or something anything other than what she was imagining it to mean at this moment. But the clues were there, so she took that leap she'd meant to take this morning, pushing back the thought of Fred telling her that George was her perfect match.

And she kissed him. Hard. Passionately. Fingers in his hair, hands on her waist she kissed _George Weasley_. Fred gapped at them. Finally they tore apart.

"The hell was that, Granger?" George panted with his never faltering smile.

"What, you didn't like it?" Hermione panted back. She'd kissed George because she could take rejection from him, but not from Fred, she couldn't get her hopes up just to feel like she'd felt this morning. And if what she was hoping, what she imagined was true, Fred wouldn't leave her in the dark about his feelings much longer. Hopefully.

"Hell no, that was amazing, but weren't we talking about my brother here," he gesture toward Fred who's eyes were mutely darting back and forth between the two.

"Fred?" Hermione asked, "any response to that?" Her tone was teasing, but it barley registered with Fred.

"Hell yea!" He shouted and started rambling before he could stop himself, "what was that Hermione? I know I haven't exactly been obvious with my affections, but why George? What's he got that I don't…"

"Good looks," George muttered unable to help himself, Fred ignored him.

"…why'd you choose him? I've been in love with you at least all year, probably longer though. I love your intelligent eyes and your soft skin and that beautiful, beautiful mind of yours and..." He trailed off finally realizing what he was saying.

"About time," Hermione sighed rolling her eyes.

"What?" Fred squeaked.

"I've been trying to get you to notice me for ages and," she grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled his lips right up to hers and whispered, "it's about time," before kissing him twice as passionate and lovingly as she'd kissed his brother.

And all she had to do to make Fred make the first move was kiss his brother.

His brother, who stage whispered, "I told ya, she's a good kisser right," in their ears and then merrily went on his way.


End file.
